goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Dora Misbehaves At Scooby Doo’s Funeral/Extreme Punishment Day
Dora Misbehaves At Scooby Doo’s funeral is a Dora video and a sequel to Dora Kills a New Student Transcript * Mom: Dora! We are going to Scooby Doo’s funeral, because you killed him! Now get in the car right now! * Dora: No! Fuck Scooby Doo! Fuck this nigger! * Mom: Dora! You don’t say that! * Dad: Now get in the car right now or we will call Sunset Shimmer to beat you up! * at Scooby Doo’s funeral * Pastor Bill: Please be seated. I will need Pastor Carlos and Sunset Shimmer for the footages of Scooby Doo. And we need Sonic to put on What a Wonderful World. Sonic, put on What a Wonderful World. * Sonic puts on Louis Armstrong‘s What a Wonderful World * Sonic: Hi guys. I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Scooby Doo was the best Studen. And he is also one of the best TV characters on tv. I wish I can talk to him on Hangouts. Scooby Doo, we will miss you. * Sunset Shimmer comes * Sunset Shimmer: I’m Sunset Shimmer. Scooby Doo was my ex boyfriend. But we are just friends. Scooby Doo, If only you were here, I would like to carry you. And Dora, If you’re watching the footages of Scooby Doo, do not say bad words about him! * Dora: Shut Up! You can’t tell me what to do! *comes up to the stage* Scooby Doo is the worst new student of my school! He tried to kill my friend Boots the Monkey! This fucking mutt deserves to die! Scooby Doo, Go fall into hell so satan can eat you!! * Sunset Shimmer (Allison’s voice): Dora! How dare you say that to Scooby Doo who died?! * Pastor Carlos: That’s it! You, your mom, dad, your grandma are banned from church! * Me: Go home now! * at home * Mom: Dora! I can’t believe you are saying those to Scooby Doo who died! Now today is an extreme punishment day! Now Sunset Shimmer and SpongeBob will give you extreme punishments! * Dora’s parents and grandma left, leaving Sunset Shimmer and SpongeBob in charge * Sunset Shimmer: Ok Dora. Today is punishment day, and Extreme Punishment Day! First punishment, drilling your ears. * Dora: No Sunset Shimmer. Don’t do it! * Sunset Shimmer: Say all you want Dora! * drills Dora’s ears * Dora screams * SpongeBob! Second punishment, cutting off your nose. * SpongeBob cuts Dora’s nose * Dora: Oh my god! My nose! How can I live without my nose?! * SpongeBob: Well, tough! That’s what you get for getting in trouble at school, killing Scooby Doo who is a student. * Sunset Shimmer: Third Punishment, listening to the Rocky And Bullwinkle theme song * Dora: No! Not that! * Rocky and Bullwinkle theme song plays * Dora: Ow! My ears freaking hurt! Now I’m deaf! * Sunset Shimmer: Good! Because last punishment, killing Boots the Monkey for good! * Boots: Hello Sunset Shimmer. * Sunset Shimmer: Shut up! I’m sending you to hell! * Boot: No! God please no! * Sunset Shimmer throws a grenade at Boots * Dora: Boots! Boots! Booooooooooooooooooooooooots! * Sunset Shimmer: Now go to your room right now, while I call Nickelodeon to get Caillou off of pbs kids sprout! * Dora: Looks like I’m forced to watch Cartoon Network! This is bullshit! * Announcer on TV: Coming up next. It’s more Acme Hour. Follow by, Rocky and Bullwinkle. On Cartoon Network. Category:Dora gets Grounded